


Bonding over Fireworks

by TooLameForYou



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: "Hey Max! Excited to see some fireworks?" David inquired as he took a seat next to the boy who turned his gaze from the sand and onto David, glaring at the camp man before sneering. "There isn't going to be any fireworks, David. He's been on the island for more, then an hour by now. I can't believe you fell for this."





	Bonding over Fireworks

Soft cricket chirps, and several calls from owls who repeatedly questioned 'who' though their inquiry was never answered served as a reminder that David was in the great outdoors with his lovely campers along with the staff such as his co-consular Gwen and the Quartermaster. Sitting out on the beach with Gwen and the campers, the Quartermaster had promised to light off fireworks from Spooky Island, but that had been an hour ago. 

Glancing around the beach, David noticed that most of his campers had passed out and were snuggling each other for warmth such as the magic kids or Gwen with Nikki and Neil. It made David wished he had a camera because the scene before him was adorable like a litter of kitten, but as he observed his campers he noticed one in particular sat a bit away from the group on his own with his knees hunched up to his chest as he stared at the ground. Picking himself up from the ground, ignoring the bits of sand that somehow managed to get in his shoes and stuck on his pants, David trotted over to his lonely camper.

"Hey Max! Excited to see some fireworks?" David inquired as he took a seat next to the boy who turned his gaze from the sand and onto David, glaring at the camp man before sneering. "There isn't going to be any fireworks, David. He's been on the island for more, then an hour by now. I can't believe you fell for this."

"That's not positive thinking Max! I'm sure the Quartermaster has an excellent reason why the fireworks are late, just you watch." David prompted after all, perhaps the man got lost on the island or forget the fireworks in the boat and had to make a hike back because he walked all the way across the other end of the island to shoot them off. There were a million reasons floating in David's head on why the fireworks were late and each one was acceptable in his mind, the campers and him just needed to be patient.

"No, David, he doesn't because he was never was going to set off fireworks in the first place!" Max retorted back, his fist balling up as he glared at David from where the consular sat in the sand, a scowl on his face, instead of the sneer he held moments ago. Shoving his fists into the blue hoodie he wore, he turned his gaze away just as David frowned at him before his eyes glanced downwards at the sand. "You don't know that, Max... Just give it some more time, okay?"

Even when upset, his tone still carried a sense of hopefulness in it and Max couldn't help, but to let out a soft sigh, about to offer some response that would patch the situation, but one that would also sound like he didn't care either after all, he didn't! He just needed something other, then the kicked puppy expression from David when a thunderous boom echoed throughout Lake Lilac as a flash of red lit up the pitch black sky. David's frown was turned right side up, a smile on his face once more as he jumped onto his feet, pointing towards the night sky as another fireworks shot up into the air and exploded into a color combination of white and blue. "See Max? I told you there would be fireworks!" David chirped out like a songbird before settling backdown to Max, an arm reached out pulling the camper in for a side hug which Max attempted to escape by shoving at the consular's side several times.

"Yea, that's great and all, but let me the fuck go, David! I'm not your stuff animal!" Max cursed, his gaze flickering over towards his fellow campers and Gwen who were all still asleep, despite the exploding balls of fires that were being shot into the sky. "Language, Max... Language." David scowled lightly, releasing Max from his embrace where the two sat side to side now.

"Hey Max." Turning his gaze away for a brief moment from the sky that smile still on his face, Max lets out an exhausted sight before responding to the camp man. "What, David?"

"Happy Fourth of July!"


End file.
